Wrong Way
by devilrockslave
Summary: "Do you think I could've had a choice?" Clary looked down into her lap and picked at her nails. Jace watched as a tear escaped her eye and ran slowly down her cheek to drop onto her jeans. As if he was scared to hurt her, he carefully lifted her chin and brushed the other tears away. "No." Her eyes widened. "What?" "Nobody ever told you it was the wrong way."
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Way**

**Chapter One: Undone**

_**If you want to destroy my sweater  
Hold this thread as I walk away,  
Watch me unravel,  
I'll soon be naked Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)  
I've come undone**_**  
Undone (The Sweater Song) by Weezer**

_**Shaking fingers clutched her face roughly before slowly, gently, gliding down her sides. **__The further down they went the more her stomach curled into a thick wad of fright and disgust. Clary tried not to look. She strained her neck further up the pillow in order to stop her head from tilting down. And it worked. That is, until her betraying eyes slowly looked down out of curiosity._

_ He had begun unbuttoning her jeans. Thankfully, his head had tilted down to gaze at the button so she was unable to be caught up in his gaze. Thick black strands fell into his eyes while he slid the jeans off of her body. His large, pale hands ran down and up her legs as he brought the pants down and off of her and made his way back up to the area of interest. He licked his lip. _He licked his lip._ Her small hands curled into fists as she tried to keep her arms to her side. She had to let him do this to her and she most certainly couldn't go back now._

_ Desperately trying to gulp down the large lump in her throat, she whimpered. Hearing this, the boy looked up and smiled. As his lips curled upwards, his eyes narrowed and a greedy look took over. Clary's eyes widened. She tried to force herself to look down, look away, and look _anywhere else_. She tried so hard, but she couldn't even blink. _

_ It felt like hours before he looked back down at her body. Leaning down to pick at the edge of her underwear, his smile widened. _

_ "This is your first time isn't it," he asked gruffly. Fortunately, he didn't look back up at Clary as she talked, but instead tugged on her panties._

_ "No." It was._

_ He chuckled, "You're lying." _

_ He got up off of her to take his _everything_ off. Clary squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to look at it. She heard his quiet laughter again before feeling the bed dip beneath her. Feeling him crawl up onto her, she opened one eye to take a peek. _

_ Black hair fell into her face and tickled her cheeks. He glanced at her before smirking. Suddenly she was pushed into the bed and a strange rush of pain came upon her._

_ A small squeak of a scream escaped her. Quickly, she bit her lip to stop from making any sort of noise other than shy whimpers._

_ Her lips weren't the only things left bleeding that night._

**Two Years Later**

The long sleeves of Clary's large tan sweater engulfed her pale arms. The fuzzy wool itched across her cheek as she pulled a frizzy curl out of her eyes. The sweater was Clary's favorite. It consumed her torso and bunched up at the edge of her jeans which left Clary feeling secure and unexposed. Having such a feeling made her day; she never did feel this way often.

"Clary! Come on! We're leaving now- with or without you!"

Her eyes widened and suddenly she flew off of her bed and was down the stairs to where her brother was. Her brother, Jonathan, was something else. Clary loved him, but over the past few years, he had changed. He had become, well, a teenage boy. Raging hormones and all. Clary, who was a seemingly innocent fifteen year old, did not understand why he was this way. Sure, she had those thoughts sometimes too, but he just never stopped having them and, quite frankly, this disgusted Clary. It reminded her of every other boy and she did _not_ want her brother to be just like _them_.

She found Jonathan sitting at the kitchen table with his girlfriend, Kaelie, sitting in his lap. They were kissing. And Jonathan had a very noticeable hard-on. Clary cringed and looked away.

"Uh… Jon? Does dad know she's here," Clary practically whispered. On the outside, she was constantly timid, even around her family, but on the inside she had some spite. Well, at least that's what Clary liked to think.

She glanced at Kaelie saw that she was currently glaring at her, most likely for interrupting there, uh, 'good time'. Clary looked down, blushing. As her hair fell into her face, she quickly looked up to see that Jon and Kaelie had stood up to grab their stuff. She exhaled heavily, glad they were no longer paying close attention to her. Those two made her nervous.

"Hey Freckle-Freak! You comin' or what!?"

Rolling her eyes at Kaelie's usual complaint, she headed out to the Jon's car.

* * *

Just like most teenagers, Clary hated school, perhaps even more than most. She had no friends and got picked on constantly. She didn't really understand why since she rarely even said anything- she should be considered invisible, right? Unfortunately for Clary, that was not how high school worked. It didn't matter who you were, who you talked to, or even if you talked at all- you still got picked on somehow. Unless, of course, you were popular or were the ones picking on the other kids.

This angered Clary. What made them so special? They were all just a bunch of stupid children that had absolutely nothing going for them. All they did was take out their anger and sadness out on innocent people. Clary never did that to them- or to anyone for that matter. When were they suddenly granted the permission to do whatever the hell they wanted? She rolled her eyes to herself.

She made it to first period without, surprisingly, any run-ins with her bullies. This had been a fabulous start to her school day! Sitting in her seat in the back, Clary smiled.

Until he came in.

Her smile slid off of her face like a bar of slippery soap. He was beautiful. His facial structure, the tousled golden curls that fell into his gorgeous gold eyes, his lean yet muscular body, his height, his everything was absolutely breath-taking. He was an artist's dream. Her fingers twitched to draw, paint, or do something to get this artistic energy out of her head and onto paper.

Then he came and sat next to her.

Clary choked and nearly coughed out a lung. Out of the corner of her eye, the golden angel observed her with curious, yet worried eyes. After a minute or so of coughing, a gentle hand came to rest on her back over her bra strap, which made Clary shiver slightly, and another hand held water out to her. She gratefully took the bottle from his large hand and forced down a few gulps. The coughing stopped except for the occasional clearing of her throat. She turned to thank the angelic boy, but was left speechless. He was even more gorgeous up close.

He chuckled. "Have I stunned you into silence with my charming looks, Annie?"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Annie? For your information, my name is Clary and I most certainly not a little redheaded ex-orphan with a super rich and bald dad."

Grinning he snagged a piece of her hair between his fingers and toyed with it. Clary practically melted at his smile.

"I don't know. You seem very much like a little redheaded girl to me."

She huffed. "Maybe so, but my name isn't Annie."

"Well, I know that," he dropped the curl and it fell delicately onto her cheek, "now."

During the entire class, Clary held her breath. Every move Jace (she found out his name during roll-call) made, she would gasp quietly and move away from him. He stared at her strangely quite a few times, but stopped after a while.

After class, he came up to her and asked her on a date. Was he joking with her? Clary froze on the spot. No one had ever wanted her before, what made him different? Plus, he was an absolute beauty and, well, Clary found herself to be below average.

"Well, are you going to say anything, Annie?"

Jace was only trying to see what she would say. He loved to rise reactions out of people and Clary was one of his victims today. To his surprise, she didn't give him the reaction he wanted.

She glared, "No."

Jace looked genuinely taken aback. "No? But every girl says yes to Jace Herondale. Surely you are mistaken? Or maybe you're sick," he place a hand on her head, "Yep, we definitely need to get you to the nurse-"

Rolling her eyes, she moved his hand from her head. "I'm not sick and I said no because I have no time to date, I don't even know you, and, quite frankly, I don't even think you want to go on a date with me. I'm sure one of Kaelie's minions will want to, though. Good luck."

She pushed past Jace and went on with her day. Jace stood in that same place in shock for a good two minutes before smiling and moving on.

* * *

"Clarissa, we will be having important business people over tonight. Dress nice."

Clary gulped upon hearing these words from her father's mouth. Valentine Morgenstern had a very important business and every time people came over, she became very easily frightened. She certainly had reason to be too.

She put on the usual attire and make up for these types of meetings. Red lipstick, cake-y foundation, smoky eye shadow, a short dress, heels- basically everything she hated wearing. She always felt so exposed and slutty when she was forced to look this way. So… uncomfortable. Clary liked to think she was used to the discomfort, and sometimes she almost was, but not under any circumstances would she be used to the overwhelming anxiety that came _after_ the meeting.

After getting gussied up she walked slowly to the dining room. Each step she took made her more and more nervous. More and more terrified.

Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him.

Clary chanted this in her head over and over again as she came to the entrance of the dining room. When she came inside, she froze.

The black eyes and hair were all too familiar. His sinister smirk crawled across his face as he noticed Clary. His pointed features made the smile creepier, if that was even possible. One of his large pale hands swept his dark hair out of his eyes and when she met those very eyes with her own, she could only see one thing.

Lust.

Just like that night two years ago and just like every night she saw him.

"Ah, Clarissa. Come sit," her father interrupted their incessant gaze.

She nodded and followed her father's orders. Clary noticeably gulped to which Sebastian's smile grew wider. There was no escaping him now. The job was basically done.

The job had already _been_ done. **Too many times.**

* * *

**Hello, readers. I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to come back for more. I will update every one to two weeks. Sorry for such a long wait, but I don't want give you guys any piece of shit chapters.**

**Explanation for Song Featured: **In the song _Undone_, the singer has this monotone type of thing going on which reminds me of someone that is just trying to keep going and is slightly distracted. Clary is the exact definition of this. If you hadn't noticed, which I really hope you have or I may just have to deem you mentally retarded (no offense to the mentally retarded), Clary has gone through some tough stuff and it's about to get a _lot_ worse. She continually goes through her life because she knows she has to (you'll find out why soon). Also she has been forced to come "undone" way too many times. I added the sweater part just to fit the song. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare), the song Undone (Weezer), or the song Wrong Way (Sublime). They all rightfully belong to their owners However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

**Keep on rocking,**

**Autumn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Way**

**Chapter Two: Like Always**

**Inspired by a story I wrote a while ago.**

**A shiver rolled itself down her spine.** It seemed that every single night was a cold one, winter or not. Whether he had been lying under her covers with her or not.

Fortunately for her, he had left immediately after the third round. Sometimes he liked to stay until morning and go for a few more rounds. He did always get his money's worth.

Clutching the blankets tightly, she tried to find warmth in them and for a moment it distracted her from what had taken place only an hour before. That was the only good thing about the cold, it seemed to distract her for a minute or two. Once she figured that she would find no warmth, though, she would no longer be saved from her memories.

The frost seemed to seep through her thick blankets and bite her bones more forcefully when she thought of him.

_"Clary, guess what?"_

_ Clary looked up at the ceiling, her face completely void of emotion. His lips lingered on her collar bone, hot breath coming onto her skin in large huffs. She squeezed her eyes tightly before answering him._

_ "What," she whispered. He moved his lips to her bare breasts and when she whimpered, she felt him dig into her crotch painfully. Sucking in a breath, she tried not to let her eyes glisten. They always did. She never let one tear slip through the blurry wall, though._

_ Sebastian looked up from her puckered nipple and grinned. He slid up to her ear, his black strands brushing up her skin as he went._

_ "Daddy is going on a business trip," he whispered. She choked and her eyes widened with fear._

_ "You know what that means."_

Clary did know what that meant. In just a few days, Sebastian would be in her house for at least a week "taking care of her". Sitting up in her bed, she turned her head to the window.

She _had_ to get out of here.

Clary tried over and over again to imagine a life that wasn't here and failed every time. It simply was too far away. She tried her best every night to close her eyes and at least attempt to go somewhere other than here.

Clary saw herself in the warm summer sun in central park. She was under a tree sketching, one of her favorite pass times. The grass was the perfect color of green, the sky was unbelievably blue, and the sun shined so bright that Clary would have to squint when she looked up from her drawing. And the best part of her fantasy was the golden eyes she would gaze into. So warm, so welcoming, so comforting.

So… Jace.

Jace had the same eyes that she would see in her good, warm dreams and fantasies. No wonder they seemed familiar.

_ That's strange_, Clary thought.

Opening her eyes, she didn't see the bright sun, the soft grass, or the golden eyes. She only saw the same blue room. She only heard absolute silence. Clary hated the silence; it seemed to speak some untold truth that she was sure everyone was scared of. She was terrified of it. It only welcomed less than enjoyable memories and all of the good memories she could have had if she wasn't in this wretched room.

Having had enough, Clary began rushing around her room gathering clothing and a few necessities. Stuffing them all in the backpack she used for school, she headed towards her window. Clary's shaking hand came up to push back her deep blue curtains. The moonlight almost blinds her. It's the only source of light she has right now so she allows it to cover her happily.

She can see her breath in the cold air. It fogs the glass slightly, but the light streams through it as if her breath hadn't existed. Sometimes she wished it didn't.

The light shines in her eyes as they well up with unwanted tears. A slow and surprisingly warm tear strolls down her face. As it hits the window sill, she realizes something.

None of her dreams or fantasies will come true because if that was true, she would have gotten herself out of there years ago.

Her bag hits the floor and she runs to her bed. She lays there the rest of the night, staring up at the ceiling. She makes no move to get up again. She makes no move to save herself.

Like always.

* * *

"Hey guys, look! It's Freckle-freak!"

Clary sighs. She knew it would be too good to be true.

Yesterday, she hadn't gotten picked on, not even once. The inevitable was bound to happen, though. It was only an amount of time before Kaelie and her minions would pounce again.

Trying desperately to ignore them, Clary stayed facing the inside of her locker. She pretended to organize it, but it was already perfect.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brunette with pink steaks "whisper" (more like screamed) into her friend, Emily's ear.

"I heard she's a hooker, she does look like one!"

Kaelie's perfect pink lips pulled up into a smirk. Flicking her straight blonde hair back she practically shouted the worse thing she could ever say.

"Oh, I know she is. Her brother told me. In fact, I heard she charges a decent amount too."

Clary's heart dropped and her stomach twisted. She felt sick, like she was going to puke. Squeezing her eyes, she tried so hard not to burst out sobbing. Her knees buckled and if it weren't for the hand holding onto the door of her locker, she would have fallen.

A lump formed in her throat, taking away any chances of throwing out a comeback. Even if she tried, though, she would have been interrupted.

"Well, how would you know, Kaelie? Have you paid for her services?"

And suddenly, all of the pain left Clary. A big smile stretched across her face that wouldn't seem to leave her. It took all of the power in her to not laugh. She turned to Kaelie to see her face.

Kaelie looked mortified.

The blonde glared at Clary. "Wipe that huge grin off of your face. You got lucky this time, whore."

At that moment, Clary didn't even care she had called her a whore, she just went on smiling. She hadn't felt this great, this bright, this _warm_ inside for a long time.

Kaelie groaned a strutted away, her posy one stride behind her.

"I would ask if you were okay, but judging by the huge smile on your face, I'm guessing you're alright," Jace said, a smile also on his face.

He had such a perfect smile. It was crooked and one of his teeth had a miniscule chip at the edge, but it was like an angel's to Clary.

Tucking a strand of red curls behind her ear Clary laughed slightly. "I am much more than alright. Thank you."

Jace tilted to the side. "No problem, Annie."

The name didn't seem to be an insult like before, but affectionate. Clary loved that.

"But," he smirked, "I believe you owe me a date."

Biting her lip, Clary nodded. "You would be correct."

Together, they walked to their first period. **Clary was happier than ever.**

**Sorry for making this so short. I needed it to be, though. I got too excited to give you the next chapter hahaha. I'll make the next one longer though, don't you worry!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and read this story! You guys make my day! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare) or the song Wrong Way (Sublime). They both rightfully belong to their owners. However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

**Keep on rocking,**

**Autumn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong Way**

**Chapter Three: No Rain**

_**And all I can do is read a book to stay awake  
And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape**_**  
No Rain by Blind Melon**

**Clary was curled up in the corner of the top floor of a school stairwell, biting her nails as she came closer to the end of the very book that seemed to define life itself.** Well, to Clary anyway. She rarely ever had gotten new books since her money was spent on "far more important things" as her father would say. This confused her.

Books were the most significant thing on this planet. They held great tales that took your mind into a whole other world that one never knew existed. They taught you information about the world that varied from culture to existence and to books themselves. And the best part about books was that they helped made you oblivious to the outside world, to your life, and took you to a place that only you could shape in your mind. No one else could. Which was unlike the real world in that everyone shaped your life. You simply couldn't do so yourself, which is what really upset Clary the most about reality.

Whenever she could, Clary took it upon herself to read in the, almost always, empty outside stairwell that attached itself to her school. No one liked using the stairwell, just in case the Raleigh Henderson death rumors were true. Even if a person named Raleigh Henderson did die on this stairwell, which was highly unlikely since the names were copied off of two cities in North Carolina, she knew that Raleigh didn't haunt the stairs. She had been up these stairs way too many times for that to be the truth.

Even though New York had begun entering spring time, it had been unusually cold. Clary instinctively shrugged her small jacket further around herself. It didn't keep her from the cold one bit, but it was all she had. She didn't really mind, though. Clary was so engrossed in the book that she hadn't really noticed. She smiled to herself as she realized this. Books even had the power to take the icy air away and flood you with a certain type of warmth that no one in Clary's life had ever brought her. After she had once again found herself much too absorbed in her book to care about anything else in the world, she began reading aloud, without noticing.

"_Isabelle grasped onto Simon's hand. He laid sprawled out on the concrete. Authorities surrounded them, some gathering information from witnesses, and some, like the people helping Simon, were trying to heal those who were affected by the accident._

"_Blood poured from Simon's side and soaked through his gamer tee. The doctor's tried to patch the wound up, but too much had already slipped from his veins and onto the pavement. At the rate that it kept spilling out-even if it was covered by a temporary bandage, he was going to lose consciousness at any second._

"'_Maia,' Simon asked Isabelle. Isabelle knew why he would think she was Maia. His glasses were missing; therefore, he was basically blind. Isabelle had half a heart to say no. She loved him, she wanted to be the one that stayed with him at his last moments. Plus, Maia loved someone else and had never thought of Simon as such. Simon had always loved her, though, despite this._

"_Isabelle came to the conclusion that she _would _be the one to spend his last moments with him despite whom he thought he was spending them with. So she whispered a breathless yes in a voice as close to Maia's as possible._

"'_I know you love Jordan, but before I- before I say, um, 'see you later', can you- can you please j-just kiss me?'_

"_Isabelle smiled sadly and leaned down to place her lips gently against his own. His head lay in her lap so they kissed upside down- like Spiderman and Mary Jane, he had once said. Before she knew he was in love with Maia._

"_When she pulled back she saw recognition flash through his eyes. 'Mary Jane?'_

"_Isabelle smiled a sad smile, but did not say anything. Simon grinned up at her._

"'_I do love you Mary Jane. I'm sorry I've been so caught up in Gwen Stacy. I should have realized that she would never love me. But you did. I should have loved you more. I should have-'_

"_Isabelle let out a shaky breath as she realized he was talking in past tense. He knew he was going to die. Why couldn't she come to terms with it?_

"'_Be quiet, Simon. It's okay.' It wasn't. But she wasn't going to say that. Not when he was about to, well, 'say goodbye'. He tried to apologize again, but she shushed him. _

"_As she watched the liveliness drain slowly from his eyes, as his hand in hers became cold, as she was told that she would have to let go so they could transport him- to the _morgue_\- , and as time went on after that, she decided that everyone had to say goodbye at some point. And whether or not there was an afterlife, she knew that a simple 'see you later' would never suffice. Simon had once told her that he would never say goodbye because he felt that would've meant that he would never see or talk to her or to anyone ever again. But Simon _didn't_ know and Isabelle certainly didn't know if they _would_ see each other again and if that was the case, it would be a long time from now. _

_So Isabelle was more than glad when instead of apologizing to her again, he said goodbye. This way, she knew she would be able to move on because goodbye meant no false hope. It meant that she would not have to go through more pain if she didn't see him again. _

_When she repeated his goodbye back to him, she thanked him for being her superhero when she desperately needed one. _

"_But I'm not a superhero. Superheroes, they have powers that eventually bring them back. That's not going to happen to me," he had said._

_She looked down at him and brushed a dark lock out of his eyes. _

"_Everyone has to die," she said, "even superheroes."_

Clary hadn't known she was crying until she saw a water stain form on the last page.

Sniffling, she closed the book and brushed her fingers across the cover. It was called, "Goodbye To Romance". Clary now knew why.

Abruptly, she threw the book. It hit the railings and tumbled down the stairs. She huffed and decided that she would retrieve it later.

Clary nearly screamed when someone whispered in her ear. At first she thought that maybe, just maybe, those Raleigh Henderson rumors were true until the person spoke again.

"Sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to frighten you," the voice whispered. Jace.

Quickly wiping the tears away from her cheeks, she responded with an 'it's fine'.

Sitting next to Clary, Jace stretched his legs out across the concrete and leaned against the brick wall. Clary didn't dare look at him. That book just killed her a little inside and she was not ready to come back to reality.

"Why'd you throw the book down the stairs?"

Slowly she turned and looked at Jace, her eyebrows raised and her lips puckered in annoyance.

"Surely, you heard the end of the book," she said incredulously. Her mouth was left open to complete a lazy scowl. Jace could see her tongue twist nervously, angrily, as she stared at him. He grinned.

"_Surely_, you can't be upset over fictional characters."

Clary let out a quiet growl and got up. She was not going to deal with him, especially after reading _such_ a devastating book.

"Wait, Clary!"

Jace grabbed her arm just as she was about to step down onto the top step. She didn't turn so he abruptly pulled her away from the staircase by her arm. Stumbling back, one of her foot caught the other which forced her to lose balance and go falling into Jace.

All Clary could feel was the contact between Jace and her as he caught her. Skin upon skin, strong arms wrapped around her, a heart beating against her upper back. She couldn't breathe.

"Hey, you okay there, Annie?"

She could even feel the rumbling inside his chest as he spoke. His breath tickling her neck. It was too much.

Slowly she turned around in his arms to look at his face, an incredulous look on her face. He smirked, tightening his embrace around her. She fell into his chest as he did so. Glaring up at him, she struggled to get out. She was glad when he wouldn't let her out.

"Well, this is nice." It was.

Clary wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of showing that she did indeed think that this was 'nice'. "It would be a lot nicer if you didn't make me fall into you," she grumbled.

"Really? I think it was _you_ falling all over me," he paused and used one of his hands, which had itself placed on her lower back, to move a curl that had fallen into her eyes. She sighed at the slow drag of his fingers traveling across her face and behind her ear. He lingered there before moving his back onto her waist. "Not that I didn't like it."

Clary's heart seemed to be beating out of her tiny chest. She could have sworn her skin was stretching from her heart's attempts at escape. It went in and out with more and more force each time and Clary found herself surprised that it wasn't in a puddle on the floor yet. If he kept this up, she would be dead in about five minutes.

He smiled down at her, gazing into her eyes. She stared back. Clary had never been so confident to look into another person's eyes for so long. She always felt nervous about doing so and could never stare for but so long without feeling uncomfortable. Right now, though, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"I believe you owe me date. **Now, I know just what to do to cheer you up."**

**Guys. I am soooo sorry for such a long wait. I promise you a new and ACTUALLY LONG update next weekend, if not sooner. I've had life picking on me a lot these past two weeks and have had no time to write because of this. To make up for it, I gave a peek of Clace fluff to you guys! More to come next chapter!**

**I want to give you guys a HUGE THANK YOU for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! They truly make my day!**

*********If you guys have any ideas for the big date, let me know!*********

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare), the song No Rain (Blind Melon), or the song Wrong Way (Sublime). They both rightfully belong to their owners. However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Explanation For Song Featured: **This is one of my favorite song quotes. I feel that it really describes what I feel when I read a book and I wanted to express that through Clary. Also I feel that this book situation really forms Clary's character and allows her to be happy, innocent, and away from her life, if only for a little while. So Clary won't be _completely _fucked up when it comes to how she thinks and feels about things.

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**

**Keep on rocking,**

**Autumn**


	4. Check it out

Hey guys!

I promise, promise, PROMISE that the next chapters of My Immortal and Wrong Way are coming real soon! While you are waiting… Would you mind checking out this story I'm writing and are very passionate about on Wattpad?

Well…

It's called Trusting Mirrors and here's a brief summary:

_One room._

_One bed._

_One bathroom._

_One window seeing into the next cell._

_One mirror._

_Every single cell was exactly the same for every imprisoned person. Everyone was tortured and everyone saw another tortured. Everyone had done something bad. Something that the Knockers did not like._

_Alice Sepmen was one of these people, although she didn't understand what she did wrong. She was only trying to protect her brother and stay alive in her war-stricken country. _

_Alice always thought there was something peculiar about her mirror. If every cell was exactly the same..._

_Ledge Jenten had been trapped there for five years and for two of them he hadn't had to watch anyone get tortured through his window. Until she came. He had to find a way to contact her so she wouldn't end up dead like the last one. It was nearly impossible, though._

_Will Alice and Ledge escape from their one room hells? Or will Alice be killed right before Ledge's eyes like his sister had?_

So… it's basically about a girl that gets kidnapped and falls in love with the person on the other side of the one way mirror. I guess I should have said that at first.

If it persuades you, Ledge is a lot like Jace!

PRETTY PLEASE! Thanks guys.

Keep on rocking,

Autumn


End file.
